world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011015ErisioMaenam
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 19:56 -- 07:56 GC: Erisio knocks on the door to Maenam*s room 07:57 GC: "Maenam, are you in there? Can I talk to ya?" 07:57 AC: "Shoooooore doors open Ery!" 07:58 AC: She quickly captchalogs her work-in-progress. 08:00 GC: Erisio enters the room, looking lil guilty. "Hey Maenam, you know how you and Lily are apparantly planning this date for me..?" 08:01 AC: She tilts her head, "yeahhhhh...?" 08:03 GC: "Well, I*m really grateful that you*re putting so much work into it, but uh.. Well, I*ve been told that trying to create the perfect date was a dumb idea, so, again while im super grateful you leant me your talent, I don*t think it*s gonna happen.. I*m sorry" 08:05 AC: She frowns, crossing her arms and looking more than a little crestfallen, "awwwww... are you like, shore?" 08:06 GC: "Well, whatever you had planned, it might make an amazing second date! Just, y*know, I dont want to go over the top on the first date, y*know?" 08:09 AC: She allows a pout to slip out, just for a moment, "I like.. guess your right..." she sighs and shrugs, "Oh whale... I guess that's okay... I like, guess its more your call than ours. It is like, your date and all." 08:10 GC: "I*m sorry Maenam, I didn*t mean to get your hopes up..but uh, between you and me, I*m a little bummed myself that it will be a while longer till I see a real set of Niadis originals" 08:13 AC: She ponders for a second. "Whaaale... even if you like.. don't wanna do the supes flashy datey thing you could still TOTES rock a Niadis original on your low-key datey thing!" 08:19 GC: "Woah really?! Oh geeze Maenam, you*re like, too nice. 08:21 AC: She smiles again, fishing around her purse modus, "Naaaaahhhh its cool Ery! Like I said its like, totes your date after all. You gotta look supes spiffy and everyfin!" 08:23 AC: She produces a captchacard from her purse with the Date Nite Labcoat ( http://i.imgur.com/86bXpnT.png ) and hands it over to Erisio. 08:31 AC: "If like, worse comes to worse and junk you'll still look TOTES fab!" 08:31 GC: "Oh wow, this looks amazing! Maenam you are a genius with fabrics!" 08:34 AC: She grins "el oh el naawwwwww I've been like, checking out other me's stuff and she is tooooootes worlds better eye em ayche oh" 08:34 AC: "But still, like thanks Ery!" 08:39 GC: "Oh and uh... good luck with the whole Doir situation" 08:40 AC: She blinks and rolls her eyes, "ugh look like, I know what he like probably told you and its noooooothing seriously" 08:45 GC: "All I know is.." he makes jazz hands, "Drama" 08:46 AC: She pouts again, "yeah like, for reels" 08:46 AC: "I mean like you hatesnog one guy after he burns your stuff and its toooootes rumor watermills all around you." 08:52 GC: "Well, if I hear any nasty rumors, Ill set em straight for ya!" 08:52 AC: "oh em gee yes thaaaank you Ery for reels, I tooootes don't need more of a headache." 08:53 AC: "soooooo if you're going low key on your first date what did you, like, have in mind?" 08:57 GC: "I was going to show her the garden on the base, but I might ask her what she wants to do too" 08:59 AC: "Thats like, totes not a bad idea! I'm shore she'll be supes psyched for something like that!" she coughs, "and uh... if things go whale SUPER AWESOME DATE NITE ROUND TWO IS A GO!" 09:00 GC: Erisio smiles, a light blush on his face. "Golly Maenam, you*ve been such a big help, I owe you like, several ones" 09:02 AC: She grins, "Nahhh its totes cool Ery! You've got bigger fish to fry, I'm just kelping like any good frond would!" 09:05 GC: "Speaking of fish to fry, I have to break the news to Lily, i*ll see ya around Maenam, thanks for the coat!" 09:06 AC: "Oof... good luck dude, take care!" -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 21:08 --